High speed image sensors have been widely used in many applications in different fields including the automotive field, the machine vision field, and the field of professional video photography. Some applications in these fields require the detection and capture of LED lights, which has proven to be difficult. Given that the LED pulse is narrow (e.g., 1 millisecond (ms)), the conventional high speed image sensors may either miss the LED light or capture an image that includes a flicker.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.